Shoe collectors stand in line for hours to wait for the newest shoes on the market. These shoes can cost hundreds of dollars and resold for even more money. Quality is important and any items to help keep the shoe looking its best, especially after being worn, can keep value high for the shoe. In boots, the tongue may eventually slouch forward, this decreases value for the shoe, gives less protection for the shoe, and makes the shoe looks undesirable.